


A Kitten's Heart

by Kourihime



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, and they're cool thieves, and thought tomohima would be cool, i also love the idea of tomoe vs kaoru, i just love the persona event, this is my first time writing kaoru i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourihime/pseuds/Kourihime
Summary: She could ask the Phantom Thieves to solve any problem she had... Could she really ask for her friends to believe they existed if they didn't?Tomoe never believed in the existence of the Phantom Thieves, of course. None of Afterglow seemed to, except Himari. But after a disappointed Himari persists they're real, Tomoe may have to go looking for a thief for proof...Oneshot, TomoHima, slight KaoHima? AU of what actually happened in the Persona event





	A Kitten's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Kouri's back! I'm super excited to release this one because I've been writing a lot less recently, but I got this inspiration tonight and I've been working (almost) non-stop on this ever since! I'm absolutely loving the Persona event going on right now even though I know nothing about that series, and the costumes and ideas gave me a funky little idea.
> 
> I want to give special thanks to both imaianime and nerdy_arty_ on instagram for giving me the inspiration and motivation to work on this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Moca looked up from her phone. "Do you guys know who the Phantom Thieves of Hearts are?"

Quizzical looks spread across the faces of the members of Afterglow. "Phantom Thieves of Hearts?"

Himari, however, raised her hand to her chest. "Ah! I've heard of them!"

After a sarcastic exchange between Ran and Moca, the latter 'educating' the former, Tomoe turned her head. "Moca, Himari, you guys believe in these phantoms?"

Moca shook her head. "C'mon.~ You two don't know what it's like to dream, do you?~" Stopping, she turned and looked dependently at Tsugumi. "Tsugu, you believe in them, right?"

"Huh?!" Tsugumi took a step back. "Uhm, hmm-... I think it'd be great if people like that actually exist!"

Classic Tsugumi. "Moca, no one believes in them... What should we do?" The worry filling Himari's voice caused it to raise pitch.

"There's not an imaginative bone in any of your bodies, is there?~ And you're supposed to be high school students? I don't remember raising you kids to be like this...~ I think I might cry.~" A fake tear formed at the edge of Moca's eye.

Tomoe simply smiled. "Haha, what the heck are you talking about?! Look, at the very least, the idea of people you can't see solving the world's problems is interesting."

Moca looked down at her phone and texted out a message, answering a skeptical Himari stating she'd try for the Thieves to help please her appetite for buns. "Save me, Phantom Thieves.~"

Ran's eyes widened. "You actually think someone is gonna help you with that?"

Moca shook her head. "It was worth a try, Ran.~ You could always save me, too.~"

A slight red brushed along Ran's cheeks. "W-Whatever..."

Tomoe and Tsugumi laughed as a smug grin crossed Moca's face. Himari, however, simply looked down at her own phone.

She could ask the Phantom Thieves to solve any problem she had... Could she really ask for her friends to believe they existed if they didn't? As the members of Afterglow spread directions on their ways home, the thought loomed over her head for the entire night.

Surely the Phantom Thieves of Hearts really existed, right?

 

* * *

 

"Yeah, so then I was like-"

Himari stopped at the sight of a head of long red hair entering the classroom. "Morning Himari, Moca."

Himari and the girl beside her waved as their drummer took a seat next to them.

"Moca, any luck with the Phantom Thieves so far?" Tomoe asked, setting her bag down.

An exaggerated look of shock answered Tomoe. "Tomo-chin, I thought you didn't believe in them.~"

Tomoe placed her elbow on the desk and rested her head on her upraised palm. "Nah, I don't. But I'm curious about it, since you two seem to."

"But To~mo~e~!" Himari pouted. "They  _are_ real! Believe me!"

The redhead gulped. "W-Well, it's not that I  _don't_ believe you, it's just..."

Himari got up from her seat, Moca tilting her head and Tomoe's eyes widening. "Fine! I'll go talk to Tsugu! I'm sure she believes me!"

As she began to stomp out of the room, Tomoe outstretched her hand. "Himari, wait!"

The door of the classroom closed. Both of them were sure Himari would've closed it harder had they not been at school.

"...Oh man."

Moca nodded. "You really did it this time, Tomo-chin..."

A nervous laugh from Tomoe. "Heh, yeah... Really did."

 

* * *

 

Tomoe glanced at her phone, lying on the desk in front of her. 12:10pm. It had been about four hours since Himari stormed out of the classroom, and while she came back for their daily lectures, not once did they speak all day. Never during breaks, and while she pretended it bothered her, Himari wasn't texting her in the middle of class like she usually would.

Yup, Himari was definitely mad at her.

Glancing over at the corner of the room, she met Himari's eyes for a second before being met with a huff, crossed arms, and a turned head.

Yikes, Tomoe. You must've really did it.

Grabbing her phone, she pushed her chair back out from her desk. "Moca. You meet up with everyone and that includes Himari. I've got something important so I'll just meet you guys later."

From the next desk over, Moca gave a thumbs up, not raising her head from her... pillow on her desk. Who let her bring that in the classroom?

Tomoe figured it was a better idea to leave out the backdoor to the classroom, probably to avoid an awkward situation with Himari at best, or a glare at worst. She shuddered at the thought and headed out of the room.

'Second floor, second floor...' she muttered to herself, before quickly stopping at the sight of Ran in the hallway, presumably on the way to her classroom. Ran tilted her head to which she simply responded to meet with Moca and the others. Giving a small nod, Ran continued walking and Tomoe sighed under her breath.

Climbing the staircase, Tomoe counted the doors along the right side of the hall. One... two... third door on the right.

She slid open the door and took a step in. "Excuse me, is Seta-senpai in here?"

A crowd of girls turned their heads and took a step away from the desk they were surrounding, revealing one princely lesbian herself, Seta Kaoru.

"Ah, Tomoe-chan. What an honour to be blessed with the presence of a kitten as beautiful as you."

Tomoe stratched the back of her neck. "Aha, thanks. Look, can we talk outside? I've kinda... got a favour to ask of you."

A shocked expression quickly turned into a sly smile. "Of course, kitten. I'd be happy to assist in a task of yours." Rising from her seat, she looked around at the girls covering her. "Fret not, my kittens. I shall be back shortly at whence we may reconvene our discussion. Adieu!"

Separating and allowing her to leave, the girls gawked and awed at their prince as she stepped out of the room, with Tomoe closing the door behind her.

"So, my dearest Tomoe-chan, what ill matters raze at your heart on this sunny afternoon?"

"W-Well... I..." Tomoe tapped at her hip with her thumb. "I kinda... pissed Himari off."

Kaoru raised a hand to her chin. "I see... one beautiful kitten upset with another. Do tell, what may have caused this calamity?"

Tomoe glanced in... any direction that wasn't Kaoru's face. "I, uhh... I'll tell you later. It'll make sense, trust me. Just... do you have a mask? Or some kind of costume?"

Kaoru laughed. "Oh my dear Tomoe-chan, we can do much greater things than simply that."

 

* * *

 

Himari rolled onto her side. While her bed was really comfy, it did a poor job of comforting her from her regrets caused earlier in the day. It wasn't really Tomoe's fault she didn't believe in the Phantom Thieves. She sighed and grabbed one of her pillows. She had to apologize. What if Tomoe was mad at her? Her grip loosened on her pillow as she reached over for her phone, grabbing it and-

A sudden sound caused her to jerk her neck to look outside, and down at the balcony where a purple and gold card lay, the edge dug ever slightly into the balcony causing the card to stick upright.

Getting up from her bed, she slid the doors open and picked up the card, scanning her eyes over the elaborate handwriting.

 

> _**I've come to steal your heart.** _
> 
> _**Be prepared to meet at Haneoka tonight.** _
> 
> _**~ Happy Phantom Thief** _

 

A calling card? From one of the Phantom Thieves?!

Himari rushed back inside, grabbing her bag which had been leaning up against one of her chairs, and slipped the card inside. A thief coming to steal her heart away, how romantic! She could hardly contain her excitement as she rushed out the door and headed to the courtyard of her school.

Stepping into the courtyard and passing under the gate, her fingers tightened over the strap of her bag. "H-Hello?"

Her greeting unanswered, she slowly took more steps forward. Surely she wasn't being shown up? Was this all some elaborate prank by Moca? She certainly wouldn't forgive her after a prank like this...

Opening her mouth again, her call was stopped by a thunderous laughter. Looking up to the roof, a caped figure jumped off, landing right in front of her.

Himari backed up, almost falling on her butt. "Ph-Phantom Thief?!"

Another laugh emitted from the figure, as they raised a hand out from the cape, holding one singular rose. Lifting their head, their face was obscured by a mask, though their smile was clear as day in the shadow of the night.

"I've been awaiting your arrival, Himari-chan..."

Himari's breathing slowed. "You... You know who I am..?"

The Happy Phantom Thief laughed. "Of course. I know you well, Himari-chan. And you know why I've arrived here, to steal your heart!"

Himari blushed. "B-But why?"

The thief extended their arm, offering the rose. "My dear Himari-chan, you are one of the greatest treasures I've laid my eyes on. I simply cannot permit anyone else to take you from me."

Himari simply said nothing, taking the rose with one hand and covered her face with the other.

"Would you accompany me this wonderful evening, my dear Himari-chan?"

Himari didn't even have a second to nod before another voice rang out.

"Stop! Thief!"

The Happy Phantom Thief lowered their hand and turned to see another figure rise from behind one of the courtyard's bushes. "I won't let you take her!"

Their lowered hand clenched into a fist, then to a finger, pointing at the new figure. "Who are you?!"

The other thief laughed, adjusting a black scarf around their neck, stepping out from the bush to reveal a black outfit similar to knight's armour and a long mess of red hair. "I am Phantom Thief Feisty Val! And Himari's heart belongs to me!"

"T-Two Phantom Thieves?!" Himari almost couldn't take it. Two super hot thieves fighting for her heart?!

She looked down to see the Happy Phantom Thief grab her hand. "Very well, Feisty Val! Catch me if you can!"

With a shriek from Himari, the Happy Phantom Thief pulled her close, covered her with their cloak, and vanished.

Feisty Val's hands balled into fists. "I'll catch you, Happy Phantom Thief! She's mine!"

 

* * *

 

As the cloak uncovered her vision, Himari looked around to see herself on the rooftop. Looking up at her captor, she still couldn't see their face through their mask. "What's going on?"

The Happy Phantom Thief laughed. "How silly of me to believe I could capture you without their interference..."

"C-Capture?!" Himari couldn't believe it, but she wasn't met with a response. "I'm... I'm a hostage?!"

The Happy Phantom Thief only smiled, sending Himari into a feeling of unease. "They'll be here any minute..."

As if on cue, the door to the rooftop swung open, revealing Phantom Thief Feisty Val with an outstretched arm. "Happy Phantom Thief! I knew you would hide here, you coward!"

"Hahaha... I am no coward, Feisty Val." the purple-haired thief shook their head, and slid their hand to their hip, gripping at what seemed to be a handle. "But very well. If you perceive me as a coward, there is no choice but to challenge you head on."

Feisty Val glared in response. "Challenge..? You dare challenge me, Happy Phantom Thief?"

The hand slid the handle out from its casing, revealing a rapier. "I hereby challenge you to a duel. You and me, Feisty Val, and the winner shall claim this fair maiden's heart."

Gritting their teeth, Feisty Val moved their hand and pulled out their own rapier. "I accept. I won't let you steal her."

As the two engaged each other, Himari began to panic. She couldn't let the two truly fight for her heart, but she certainly wouldn't let herself get captured! She was Himari Uehara, leader of Afterglow, cute girl extraordinaire, and...

Completely stuck. Himari's hands were cuffed together, and so were her legs.

Dodging a strike, the Happy Phantom Thief wore a devious grin on their face. It seemed like they knew all of Feisty Val's movements! How could Feisty Val win, and save her?

Another stab missed the target. "Curse you, Happy Phantom Thief!"

"How fleeting your stabs are, Feisty Val..." the Happy Phantom Thief brushed some of their purple hair away from their mask. "But they mean nothing if they can't hit your target!"

Himari couldn't watch anymore as the Happy Phantom Thief thrust a stab right towards Feisty Val's chest. Unsure of what to do, she cried out a bluff. "Feisty Val, over here! I broke out of my handcuffs!"

Avoiding the rapier, Feisty Val looked up to see a panicked Happy Phantom Thief turned at Himari.

"Got you now!" Feisty Val raised her leg and swept a kick up at the Happy Phantom Thief's wrist, causing them to flinch and drop the rapier.

"Ack! I'll..." the Happy Phantom Thief was stopped mid-sentence by a glaring Feisty Val, holding a rapier to their chest and inching forwards.

"Yield, Happy Phantom Thief. Free Himari and return her heart to me."

With a laugh, the Happy Phantom Thief lowered to one knee, and Feisty Val lowered their rapier.

"You may have bested me in combat this time, Feisty Val, but you won't have Himari's heart for long. Farewell!"

The Happy Phantom Thief threw their cloak into the air, disappearing from the rooftop.

"Feisty Val! You did it! Hey, hey, hoh!~"

The remaining thief ran to Himari, freeing her limbs from their bindings, falling backwards when the captive threw her arms around them in a hug.

Landing on their back, their mask fell off their face to reveal...

"T-Tomoe!"

"Ha... hahaha..." Tomoe nervously laughed. "And here I thought I could keep my identity secret from you, Himari..."

"You're... You're a Phantom Thief! Oh my god, Tomoe, you're a Phantom Thief!"

"That's Phantom Thief Feisty Val to you."

Himari giggled. "Thank you, Tomoe..."

"You're not safe just yet, Himari. I've still come to steal your heart." Tomoe grinned.

"Oh shut up, Feisty Val."

And Himari brought her lips closer to Tomoe's, kissing her saviour.

 

* * *

 

"And that's what happened! Isn't that super cool, you guys? Tomoe is a Phantom Thief!"

Ran looked over at Tomoe and smiled. "Himari, you should keep your voice down. You don't want to blow her cover."

Himari covered her mouth. "Oops, sorry!"

Moca shot a knowing look at Tomoe. "Anyways, did you guys hear? Apparently Kaoru-senpai won't be in the next school play."

"Whaaaat?! What happened?" Himari gasped.

Tsugumi nodded. "Apparently she broke her wrist recently so she can't play her role properly."

Tomoe's eyes widened.

"She broke her wrist?" That's terrible!" Himari's eyes widened too. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Classic Hii-chan..." Moca grinned.

The rest of Afterglow rolled their eyes and laughed.

"What? What is it? Moca, tell me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I would die for TomoHima it's so good  
> Hopefully I didn't do terrible with Kaoru haha, but she's so fun to write? I need to get more Kaoru in my life
> 
> This is the part where I plug my instagram! I'm on there as kourii_hime, feel free to add or message me!
> 
> Hopefully I'll get more writing out soon, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ Kouri


End file.
